New Drug
by Kiiwii-XyAo
Summary: Asami detient une nouvelle drogue...Seul lui sait a qui il la donnera et les conséquences de celle ci. HXH / Asami x Akihito / TRADUCTION de New drug, fic de Kasia-chan.


_**Hello Hello les gens! Je vous présente ici la traduction d'une fiction de Kasia-chan, auteur anglaise. Bien sur j'ai eu son approbation et c'est avec plaisir que je vous fait partager cette fiction Viewfinder!**_

**Disclaimer: **Persos appartenant a Yamane Amano.

**Auteur: **Kasia-chan

**Couples :** Asami x Akhito

**Genre : **One Shot

**Warning: **Dogue - relations Homosexuelles -

**Mot de l'auteur :** Have a nice time reading! (Bonne lecture! :p)

* * *

><p><strong><span>New Drug <span>**

_(Nouvelle drogue)_

«...Donc la drogue est sécurisée» Conclut Asami après avoir entendu le rapport de Kirishima au sujet de la nouvelle drogue mise en vente il y a peu de temps.

«Le seul effet secondaire de cette drogue est que 98 % des femmes à qui la drogue a été donné sont tombées enceintes» Kirishima était médusé. L'idée de sécurité de son boss au sujet de la drogue était étrange.

«Alors, nous ne devrons pas donner cette drogue aux femmes et il n'y aura pas de problèmes.»

C'était le mot final d'Asami sur le sujet. Asami pensait à sa nouvelle drogue incroyablement efficace et un sourire mauvais commençait à se former sur son visage. Il savait exactement à qui il donnerait cette drogue.

«Trouve moi Takaba»

L'ordre était donné et Kirishima quittait le bureau après s'être incliné face à son patron. Le sourire qui était toujours présent sur le visage d'Asami n'était pas un bon signe, particulièrement pour la personne qu'il cherchait.

_«Pauvre gamin»_ Pensait Kirishima alors qu'il partait retrouver Takaba Akihito.

xxx xxx

Akihito était en train de prendre des photos pour un job. Il avait presque fini et ne pouvait pas attendre simplement de rentrer chez lui et se reposer. Les dernières semaines avaient étés très chargées. Aucun des jobs qu'il effectuait ne faisaient partie des ses types de travaux favoris mais il avait besoin d'argent pour les frais de séjour. Ses factures étaient suffisamment mal élevées pour ne pas se payer d'elles mêmes. Il prit une dernière photo, plaça son appareil dans son sac et quitta la pièce, allant dans le grand hall. Avant de quitter le bâtiment il vit un des hommes d'Asami, attendant dans l'entrée.

Il y avait deux possibilités qu'Akihito pourrait imaginer au sujet de la présence de l'homme ici. Premièrement, soit Asami était dans le bâtiment ou deuxièmement, Asami avait ordonné à ses hommes de lui ramener Takaba. Peut importe laquelle des raisons était la bonne, les deux mettraient ses fesses en danger. "_Merde Je ne veux pas le laisser m'attraper! Asami devra rester sans moi cette fois!" _Takaba ne voulait pas laisser l'homme savoir qu'il était là, alors il recula rapidement et se cacha dans l'ombre, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper sans que le garde du corps ne remarque sa présence. _"Si Asami l'a envoyé cela signifie que la porte de sortie arrière est aussi bloquée, mais je peux y jeter un œil. Peut-être que je suis chanceux et que le bâtard ne sait pas que je suis ici."_

Malheureusement, aujourd'hui n'était pas le jour de chance d'Akihito. Il trouva la sortie et ne vit personne près de lui alors il se dépêcha de s'enfuir le plus vite possible._ "Je suis dehors!" _Takaba ne franchit même pas la porte d'un mètre que soudainement une main agrippa vers l'arrière. Il essaya de se libérer mais la poigne était trop puissante et son adversaire savait, en quelque sorte, comment le maintenir en place. L'homme était compétent. Takaba ne pouvait pas se débattre. Il lutta, mais en vain car il était tiré vers la limousine noire attendant pas loin de l'endroit où il s'était fait prendre. _"Comment n'ai-je pas pu le voir venir?_" Pensait Akihito, énervé. Le type qu'il avait à peine aperçu ouvrit la porte tandis que Takaba fut poussé dans la voiture. Il se retourna rapidement et vit que c'était Kirishima qu'il l'avait capturé." _J'aurais du le savoir. Seul lui ou Souh sauraient comment me tenir en place" _pensait Akihito avec amertume tandis que la porte de la limousine s'était fermé.

Akihito regardait autour de lui, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper mais il n'était pas si chanceux. La première chose qu'il remarqua est qu'il n'y avait aucun de signe d'Asami. _Donc ce salaud est dans le bâtiment?" _Akihito se demandait où Asami était. Il était assis là , dans la voiture d'un homme observé par les gardes du corps de cet homme, et ce même homme, Asami, n'était pas en vue. _"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" _Akihito n'aimait pas ça mais il se calma lorsqu'il entendit le moteur de la voiture et la sentit avancer. Donc Asami n'était pas là... Cela signifiait qu'il avait envoyé ses hommes chercher Takaba. C'était pas bon signe surtout pour ses pauvres fesses._ "Ça sent pas bon... Le bâtard pervers.._._et j'ai besoin de développer ces photos". Ge_mit-il. _Asami ne voudra pas y aller doucement avec moi. Il ne le fera jamais! Et nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis un moment maintenant. J'espère que je serais capable de développer ces photos demain après-midi"_

Après un moment, le véhicule s'arrêta. Akihito regarda par la fenêtre et vit le Club Sion. D'atroces longues minutes passèrent et la porte s'ouvrit. Akihito voulait sauter de la voiture et commencer à sprinter, en quête de liberté mais avant qu'il puisse bouger d'un centimètre de son siège, Asami apparut à l'entrée et rentra à l'intérieur. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Akihito et eut un rictus. _"Il prépare quelque chose! Le bâtard!" _La porte se ferma et la voiture prit le chemin de l'appartement d'Asami.

Ils ne parlaient pas. Asami était en train de discuter au téléphone. _"D'abord il me veut ici et maintenant ce fichu portable reçoit plus d'attention! Arrrf! A quoi je pense bordel? Moins je reçois d'attention, mieux c'est!" _Akihito regardait le paysage par la fenêtre. Le temps n'était pas bon et maintenant de grosses gouttes de pluies tombaient du ciel sombre et nuageux. Il y eut un éclair de lumière suivit d'un tonnerre retentissant. Akihito sursauta sur place, surprit.

«T'as peur du tonnerre Akihito?» Demanda Asami. Seul la fichue chance d'Akihito avait permit de mettre fin à l'appel téléphonique d'Asami et de lui faire reporter pleinement son attention sur Takaba . Il avait constaté qu'il n'aimait pas le tonnerre.

«Bien sur que non!» Comme si les dieux voulaient révéler son mensonge, plusieurs éclairs passèrent et presque instantanément de bruyants tonnerres se firent entendre. Akihito recula soudainement de la fenêtre. Il avait usé tellement de force en le faisant que son dos cogna l'épaule d'Asami. L'homme entoura instantanément ses bras autour d'Akihito qui tremblotait de partout. Il pouvait faire face à un Yakuza et autres criminels mais une tempête était quelque chose dont il resterait effrayé à vie.

«Je vais te distraire» Akihito entendit la voix d'Asami et tourna sa tête pour observer le visage de celui-ci. Cela s'avéra être une mauvaise idée car Asami captura aussitôt ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Ils pouvaient entendre un autre grondement de tonnerre et Akihito enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Asami laissant l'homme l'embrasser encore plus étroitement. Akihito commença à se sentir étourdi. Il manquait d'oxygène et commençait à lutter contre la poigne d'Asami mais bien évidemment, il ne le laissa pas s'en aller. Comme le garçon reprenait son souffle, les mains d'Asami se faufilèrent sous le T-shirt d'Akihito.

Avant qu'Akihito ne s'en rende compte, il était à demi nu, assis sur les genoux d'Asami avec les lèvres d'Asami embrassant son cou et descendant vers son torse et ses tétons. Asami pressa ses fesses et ramena Akihito encore plus proche de sorte qu'il puisse sentir son érection. Asami enleva le jean et libéra la bosse dure d'Akihito. Il caressa la longueur avec une de ses mains, laissant l'autre toujours sur ses fesses. Quelques caresses plus tard, Asami retira le jean d'Akihito exposant ses fesses rondes. Il se fraya ensuite un chemin entre elles commençant à encercler l'étroite ouverture cachée. Asami ne s'arrêta pas de le caresser et inséra des doigts à l'intérieur d'Akihito qui gémit.

Asami avait la capacité de toujours le conduire dans un état où il ne pouvait pas s'opposer ni réfléchir, comme c'était le cas maintenant. Il sentait comment les doigts d'Asami l'étiraient, le préparant pour ce qu'il allait suivre après. Trois d'entre eux bougèrent dans un va et viens à l'intérieur de lui, frappant cette douce tache. Les lèvres d'Asami embrassèrent son torse, suçant ses tétons. Akihito tremblait. Trop de sensations en même temps. Ses sens étaient submergés par Asami, il ne pouvait plus prendre plus. Akihito appuya sa tête pour se reposer sur l'épaule d'Asami, inhalant son odeur. Il pouvait entendre sa propre voix alors qu'il gémissait et pleurnichait.

«Akihito... » Le murmure d'Asami près de son oreille fit jouir Takaba. Il se déversa dans la main d'Asami pendant que sa tête vola en arrière. Il posa de nouveau sa tête contre l'épaule d'Asami, haletant lourdement, luttant pour retrouver ses esprits. C'était son premier orgasme ce soir et il savait qu'Asami comptait le faire jouir plusieurs fois encore._ "Je suis fatigue même sans avoir fait l'amour...Il ne va pas trop m'utiliser ce soir" _pensait Akihito tandis qu'il sentait la main d'Asami passer sur son dos.

«Asami?...»

«Qu'est ce qu'il y a, mon mignon Akihito?» La voix d'Asami le fit frissonner.

«Je...je suis fatigué. Je voulais rentrer et dormir avant que ton garde du corps m'attrape.»

_"Peut-être qu'Asami me laissera partir? S'il vous plaît!..." _Asami lui sourit et l'espoir d'Akihito disparu.

«Dans ce cas...j'ai exactement la chose idéale » Le sourire sur le visage d'Asami fit encore frissonner Akihito mais de peur cette fois.

«Que...qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? T'as prévu quelque chose? Dis moi! » exigea Takaba, mais l'unique réponse d'Asami fut un autre sourire et un baiser qui l'obligea à ouvrir sa bouche au bon vouloir d'Asami.

«Mmmm... » Gémit-il dans le baiser. Asami prit le temps de dévorer la bouche d'Akihito mais laissa finalement les lèvres gonflées.

«Rhabille toi. Nous sommes presque arrivés »

Akihito fit comme il lui était dit et au moment où la voiture s'arrêta , il était complètement habillé. La porte s'ouvrit et ils sortirent de la limousine. Les pas d'Akihito étaient peu assurés. Il n'avait pas retrouvé toutes ses force après l'orgasme et savait qu'au moment où ils entreraient dans l'appartement d'Asami, il ne lui accorderait pas de pitié.

«Qu'est-ce que ce salaud prépare?» Pensait Akihito.

Takaba allait bientôt trouver ce qu'Asami lui réservait. Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le salon et avant qu'il entrent dans la chambre, Asami sortit quelques pilules et avec l'une d'elles en main, ordonna silencieusement à Akihito de s'approcher. Akihito ne bougea pas. Il n'était pas intéressé par la drogue ou autres chose à avaler que lui donnerait Asami. De plus, il avait un mauvais pressentiment sur ces pilules.

«Takaba viens ici» C'était un ordre. Akihito tressaillit en entendant le ton d'Asami et la menace dissimulée dans sa voix. Au lieu de s'avancer il s'éloigna.

«Ne me le fait dire deux fois » Cette fois le ton dangereux était plus perceptible. Akihito déglutit, sachant très bien qu'il regretterait plus tard si il n'obéissait pas maintenant. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas se soumettre.

«Je ne veux pas me droguer! Pourquoi on ne peux pas avoir de relations sexuelles comme des gens normaux? Juste pour une fois. » Akihito savait que peu importe ce qu'il venait de dire, cela ne l'aiderait pas. Asami se déplaça et quand Akihito vit le mouvement, il fit volte face et couru vers la porte. Il voulait être le plus loin possible d'Asami. Il était rapide mais pas assez et l'homme l'attrapa facilement. Asami le tint fermement et rapprocha sa bouche supérieure pour un baiser. La langue envahissait sa bouche et quelque chose d'autre avec._ "La pilule Non!" _Il essaya de stopper l'échange mais Asami était plus fort. Il força la pilule au fond de la gorge d'Akihito de sorte qu'il n'ait pas d'autres options que de l'avaler. Quand il le fit Asami, abandonna sa bouche lui permettant de respirer. Il fut ensuite tiré de force jusqu'à la chambre.

Avant même d'y arriver, il commentait à se sentir bizarre. Peut importe de quelle pilule il s'agissait, elle prenait effet incroyablement vite. Il perdit son sens d'orientation et autorisa Asami de le conduire. Chaque touchers lui provoquaient des frissons à travers tout son corps. Ses vêtements devenaient gênants contre sa peau, alors avant même d'être sur le lit, il commença à les enlever. La nudité n'était pas non plus suffisante. Il avait besoin de sentir le corps chaud à sa droite, sur lui. Asami enleva ses vêtements, mais il le faisait si lentement qu'Akihito s'empressa de lui donner un coup de main. Il vit le sourire sur le visage d'Asami mais ne s'en soucia pas. Tout ce dont Akihito se préoccupait était son désir soudain et insatiable de sentir Asami.

Au moment où le plus âgé fut nu, il se colla de lui même au corps d'Asami, laissant ses mains le parcourir. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou avec le besoin de se rapprocher du corps à ses cotés. Il gémissait, se pressant lui même d'avantage contre Asami et sentant l'érection de l'homme. Quand il commençait à donner des baisers sur la poitrine d'Asami, il fut jeté sur le lit. Au moment où il perdit la sensation de la peau d'Asami, il commença à se sentir vide et gémit. Asami grimpa sur le lit et Akihito le rapprocha de lui pour un baiser. Il laissait Asami dévorer sa bouche, gémissant de temps en temps et voulant ressentir plus. Ses mains étaient une fois de plus en train de courir partout sur le corps fort au dessus de lui, essayant de le tirer afin que leur peaux puissent se toucher. Akihito avait désespérément besoin de plus de contacts avec Asami. Il poussa un faible gémissement quand Asami laissa sa bouche et le regarda avec des yeux suppliants. Akihito était encore dur. Il n'avait même pas remarqué à quel moment cela était arrivé et s'en fichait de quand et comment. Tout ce dont il se préoccupait et avait besoin était d'Asami.

«Fais moi du bien et tu auras une récompense » Asami se leva et caressa son sexe faisant comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Akihito vit instantanément une possibilité de sentir Asami d'avantage alors il se dépêcha d'obéir et prit Asami en bouche. Il sentait la chaire palpitante et dure dans sa bouche, les doigts d'Asami dans ses cheveux et il gémit à ces sensations. Il lécha et suça le bout de l'érection d'Asami mais il y en avait plus en dehors de sa bouche qui attendait son attention. Akihito commença à bouger sa tête sur le membre d'Asami . Il augmenta le rythme, ayant besoin de plus, voulant encore plus Asami. Il voulait qu'Asami vienne dans sa bouche. Toutes les fois qu'Asami lui faisait faire une fellation, Akihito essayait de faire de son mieux pour éviter de prendre Asami entièrement dans sa bouche. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec ça. Asami l'avait forcé une douzaine de fois mais il ne le faisait jamais de lui même et ne le comptait pas le faire. Aujourd'hui il savait qu'il ne serait pas satisfait à moins d'avoir Asami complètement dans sa bouche.

Akihito faisait comme il le voulait, comme il avait besoin. Il sentait le membre d'Asami profondément plongé dans sa bouche. La poigne d'Asami sur ses cheveux tirés l'encourageaient fortement.

Akihito commençait à avancer sa tête sur le membre d'Asami afin qu'il avale de plus en plus à chaque fois. Il accéléra le rythme, ayant besoin de plus, désirant plus d'Asami. Il voulait qu'Asami vienne dans sa bouche. Les puissants doigts dans ses cheveux lui montrait la vitesse dont Asami avait besoin et il fit exactement comme Asami voulait.

Quelque part au plus profond de lui, Akihito savait qu'il n'aurait pas fait ça si Asami ne l'avait pas drogué, mais maintenant il s'en fichait complètement. Il avait uniquement envie d'Asami. Il voulait encore plus Asami. Bien qu'Asami lui ait déjà montré à quelle vitesse il devait aller, Akihito accéléra le rythme. Le membre d'Asami semblait énorme dans sa bouche. Il pouvait sentir le liquide séminal mais ce n'était pas assez pour lui. Akihito voulait en avoir plus, en goûter plus. Il sentit qu'Asami y était presque. Brusquement les doigts attrapèrent sa tête et ne l'autorisèrent pas à bouger. Asami poussait dans sa bouche à plusieurs reprises, tout comme il avait l'habitude de faire quand il était entre les jambes d'Akihito. Cette pensée fit gémir Akihito après qu'Asami s'enfonce quelque fois de plus et jouisse, s'enfonçant lui même profondément dans la bouche obéissante d'Akihito. Akihito avala et Asami se retira. Akihito poussa un gémissement. Il était venu lui aussi. La sensation du liquide d'Asami heurtant sa gorge l'avait fait jouir mais il était toujours excité et désirait sentir Asami d'avantage.

«Bon garçon. Maintenant tu aura ta récompense» Asami allongea Akihito sur le dos et commença à lécher membre dur du garçon. Quand Akihito sentit que la bouche d'Asami entourait son érection il s'y enfonça. Asami maintint ses hanches ainsi Takaba ne pouvait plus bouger. Akihito pleurnichait, montrant clairement ce qu'il pensait de cette action, si même il y avait même une réflexion dans sa tête. Il tirait les cheveux d'Asami mais l'homme resta en place. Akihito tremblait de partout. Asami le privait cruellement de ce dont il avait le plus besoin maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas parler. Son esprit était incapable de former quelconque pensées cohérentes. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de sentir. Il ne pouvait même pas dire à Asami qu'il avait besoin de le sentir ou il deviendrait fou.

Akihito commençait à pleurer. Il tirait sur les cheveux d'Asami et espérait qu'il veuille le prendre encore plus. Après un moment qui dura presque une éternité, Asami commença à bouger. Akihito se détendit un peu, en ressentant son membre être sucé et prit d'avantage dans la bouche d'Asami. Il tremblait, son cœur battait si vite et son corps était si chaud. Akihito avait ouvert mais ne voyait rien. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir quoi que ce soit. Tout ce dont il désirait était Asami qui était toujours en train de maintenir ses hanches en lui donnant une fellation. Akihito se concentrait sur les gestes d'Asami et vint presque instantanément quand il sentait qu'il bâillonnait complètement la bouche d'Asami. Il le sentait avaler sa semence et si cela avait été possible, il aurait juré et aurait jouit encore. Il regardait Asami qui léchait ses lèvres en lui donnant un sourire seducteur. Akihito était encore dur et avait toujours besoin d'Asami encore plus.

«Mmmm...plus...» Ses lèvres était scellées dans un baiser fougueux tandis que les doigts d'Asami commençaient à jouer sur sur son intimité en même temps. Akihito gémissait dans le baiser et ouvrit la bouche voulant plus. Ses jambes tremblaient et s'écartaient largement. La langue dominante quitta sa bouche et fut remplacée par les doigts d'Asami qu'il prit avidement dans sa bouche et suça.

«Oui. Suce les, rend les humide...mon mignon Akihito» Takaba poussait des gémissements avec les doigts d'Asami encore dans sa bouche. L'autre main d'Asami était en train de caresser ses cuisses. Soudainement les doigts quittèrent sa bouche et furent introduit à l'intérieur de son intimité tremblante. Les muscles se contractaient et s'élargissaient, aspirant les doigts d'Asami.

«Salope» Asami eut un rictus narquois, le désir sexuel brûlant au plus profond de ses yeux. Akihito entendait Asami parler mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Il voulait de nouveau entendre sa voix. Il gémit, et s'empala lui même profondément sur les doigts d'Asami. Celui ci restait sur son ouverture, Akihito n'avait pas besoin de plus de préparation. Il était plus que prêt. Asami commença a frapper sa prostate et les cris de plaisir d'Akihito emplissait l'air. Akihito voulait plus, avait besoin de plus. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. Tout ce qu'il savait et qu'il avait besoin de plus de ce plaisir qu'Asami lui donnait. Akihito se dévoila lui même, écartant ses cuisses d'avantage, Il n'était pas capable de faire plus. Il sentait qu'il pouvait venir à chaque seconde lorsque les longs doigts se retirèrent. Il protesta. Puisque son esprit ne pouvait pas créer une simple pensée étant déconnecte comme il était, il gémissait laissant Asami savoir à quel point il était en manque.

Asami saisit ses jambes derrière ses genoux et titilla son intimité avec l'extrémité de son membre déjà dur. Akihito poussa, voulant sentir plus, ayant besoin de plus. Il était sur que si Asami ne s'enfonçait pas en lui il allait exploser. Sa respiration devenait difficile et rapide, ses poings serraient les draps et ses yeux regardaient le visage d'Asami essayant de lui faire comprendre d'entrer en lui. Asami avait toujours son sourire sur les lèvres. Akihito voulait les goûter a nouveau. Il était sur le point de pleurer. Il voulait supplier mais son esprit ne voulait pas fonctionner, il avait oublier qu'il était humain et qu'il pouvait parler. A son grand soulagement,d'Akihito, poussa en lui, s'enfouissant plus profondément dans le corps d'Akihito. Takaba frissonna, sentant le plaisir immense qui l'emmena hors de lui. Il vint dans un cri.

Quelque part dans le monde réel il regardait les yeux d'Asami s'élargir en observant ses réactions. Lorsqu'il eut reprit ses esprits, il sentit le membre d'Asami encore en lui. Une bouffée de chaleur le parcourut encore tandis qu'il essayait de se concentrer, mais échoua misérablement. Il sentait le sexe se déplacer à l'intérieur de lui et il gémit pendant qu'il se faisait percuter de façon répétitive. Des coups profond et brutaux, c'était ce qu'il sentait, ce qu'il voulait ce qu'il désirait ardemment. Ce n'était même pas important de savoir qui était celui qui les lui donnait. Il ne se souciait pas de qui était le propriétaire de ce membre palpitant enfoncé à l'intérieur de lui alors qu'il l'assénait de coups, le submergeant par de nouvelles vagues de plaisir.

Sa prostate était frappée par chaque coups d'Asami et chaque poussée. Takaba était gémissant, pleurnichant, pleurant son plaisir. Il n'était même pas sur de quel genre de sons s'échappait de sa bouche. Il s'en fichait. Il était totalement inconscient de tout, excepté le plaisir puis l'extase qui montait en lui. Il se déversa jusqu'au moment où ce dernier orgasme lui coupa le souffle. Sa bouche était ouverte dans un cri silencieux. Sa vision commença à se brouiller et tout devint noir.

xxx xxxx

Asami s'allongea sur le lit, satisfait avec la tète de son mignon partenaire reposant sur son épaule. Takaba était déconnecte du monde, et dormait paisiblement après la partie de sexe intense qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Cette nouvelle drogue était incroyable, pour réduire Akihito en une tremblante, gémissante masse en manque et désireuse. Takaba ne s'était jamais permit d'être comme il l'a été aujourd'hui. _"Je pourrais m'y habituer". _Asami ricana en pensant au pauvre jeune homme évanouit après son dernier orgasme. Il ne pouvait pas compter combien de fois Takaba avait jouit ce soir, il n'était pas sur que le garçon l'ait lui même remarqué. Tout cela n'était même pas important. La chose importante était qu'il avait laissé Asami le prendre aussi longtemps et intensément que l'homme le voulait . Le corps de Takaba était tout en sueur et couvert de sperme, et son amant épuisé aurait voulut un bon bain afin de nettoyer toute traces de leur ébats. Il n'avait pas manqué l'occasion de faire autant de fois ce qu'il voulait à Takaba. Normalement, le garçon aurait protesté pendant un moment, mettant rapidement fin à son plaisir. _"Je pense que j'utiliserais cette drogue a nouveau" _pensa Asami pendant que le sommeil commentait à l'emporter lentement vers le monde des rêves.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur <span>Kasia-chan<span> : **This is it. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think, please! (Ca y est. J'espère que vous aimé. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez, s'il vous plaît!)

**Note de la traductrice : **Ben voila. J'espère aussi que cela vous a plu, qu'il n'y avait pas trop de phrases bizarres et sonnant faux et j'espère avoir votre avis, sur la traduction comme sur la fic en elle même.

.

.

**Bye ;)**


End file.
